Risen From the Ashes
by Just Plain Insane
Summary: Paulina dies in a fire. With her out of the way, Danny finds out who he really loves. Rated for character death. DS (duh)
1. Prologue

Hi! Sorry I didn't update sooner. Ski trip, go figure. I'm getting braces tomorrow. I'm scared. Yeah. Now, for the reviews!

**Eternity's Shadow:** Hey, don't apologize for celebrating a great event. Yeah, it does serve her right. Thanks!

**X: **Really? I've always thought she was a mindless idiot out of fanfics, too. Thank you. Now, since I updated, keep on reading!

Disclaimer: If I owned DP, Danny and Sam would be dating, and Paulina would be dead in the show. Wait, that's why I wrote this fic!

**Numb or Careless?**

Paulina was hospitalized for suffocation from smoke, as well as severe burns. Her father had left a burrito in the microwave for too long, and it caught fire. He had been in the shed working on a new bookshelf, and was using a chainsaw when she screamed. By the time he'd realized what was going on, Paulina was unconscious. One week later, she died in her feverish, miserable sleep.

Her funeral was the next day, and all of Casper High was there. Even the toughest of jocks were in tears. The only one who wasn't crying was Danny. As a matter of fact, he wasn't sad at all. When he got home, he left himself to his own thoughts.

_Why aren't I sad? I loved her, didn't I? Didn't I?_

His own thoughts scared him. While she had been alive, he was convinced that he was head over heals for her. But, now, he couldn't care less about her. Was he numb from the sadness of her death, or had she never mattered at all?

His thinking was interrupted by the ring of the phone. He picked it up, grateful for something to distract him from this thought.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Danny. It's Sam," answered a sympathetic voice. Danny loved the sound of her voice. It was smooth and sweet, yet playful and serious. It was as beautiful as she was. Why was he always thinking these things?

"Hi."

"So, how did the funeral go?" she asked in a cautious voice.

"For a funeral, it was good," Danny joked. He and Sam both let out a laugh. How was Danny laughing at a time like this?

"How're you feeling?"

"I'm not sure. Either numb, careless, or somewhere in between."

"Huh?"

"I don't know! Well, in a way, I do, but I don't, but…Ok, my brain hurts a lot. But, anyway, I'm ok, Sam. Did you call Tuck?"

"Yeah. He's taking it pretty hard. I hope he's alright."

"If he attempts suicide, I'll be there faster than you can say 'supercalifragilisticexpialidocious'."

"Ok, Danny. Bye."

"Bye."

Danny hung up the phone with a sigh. He lay in bed a few more minutes, and then his mom called him to dinner. Everyone was flashing him sympathetic looks, but he just ignored them and became occupied with his mashed-potato-and-gravy volcano. After that, he went right to his homework.

**pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis**

I know, boring, huh? Relax, peoples, there's gonna be some action soon. Or my name isn't Hallie! Byez!


	2. Numb or Careless?

Hi! This is my first DP fic on this site! Sooooo…here ya go!

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom…yet. But it's the first thing on my list. After that, I have to get the Packers! XD

**Risen From the Ashes**

Paulina Sanchez sat in her bathroom, brushing her hair before she went to bed. She sighed and looked at her reflection. The face she saw staring back at her was gorgeous. It was the face of a popular, happy girl with a crush on a hated and feared ghost boy. Suddenly, she smelled smoke.

"Papa," she called, "did you burn your dinner again?" She ran to the kitchen, only to find it on fire, and with her father nowhere to be seen. She turned to the doorway she'd just come through, but it was blocked by flames! (a/n: Wow, people must hate her writing! Sorry, couldn't resist.) She screamed in panic, and ran around the room, looking for an escape. Finally, she stood still, and allowed herself to be enveloped in flames.

**pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis**

I know, that was short, huh? Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer. And I'm sure some of you are jumping for joy, right now. Well, join the club! Now, press the periwinkle colored button to make me happy! In other words, _review!_

\/ Click it!


	3. Monday Mourning

Yeah, yeah, yeah, I know what you're all thinking. "Why didn't you update sooner!" Because I suck, that's why. Feel free to pummel me on the head with rubber chickens.

Disclaimer: If I owned Danny Phantom, we'd be at season three, already. --

Reviews:

**shepyt: **Thanks. It's not like I wasn't gonna tell you what happened. Then why would I be writing?

**Eternity's Shadow: **I know! I've been fighting off singing munchkins from Oz since I killed her off. Geez, could the PLEASE shut up!

**Tucker's Mayflower: **MAY!hugglesWuzzup, FLS? Ok, I've updated. Now you must! UPDATE ALL OF YOUR FICS! MWAHAHAHAHA! You nag it to the left, you nag it to the right, you nag it all day, and you nag it all night! WHEEEEEEEEE! I sure hope Kelsey comes on here, sometime soon! Kels, if you're reading, GET A NAME ON HERE!

**3rubberband3: **Hey, DProx3duh! Alright, I'm righting! Weird, I almost wrote "fighting". Aren't typoes weird?

**Risen From the Ashes**

**Monday Mourning**

Casper high was a gray, depressing wasteland of teenage boys and popular kids. HAHA! SCREW THEM! I mean, uh…That never happened. The only happy people were the unpopular girls, who were all acting like those annoyingly happy munchkins from "The Wizard of Oz" (Which I do no own, of course. Though I wish I owned "Wicked", the Broadway prequel to "The Wizard of Oz."), and the teachers were just as disgruntled as ever.

Danny, Sam, and Tucker were standing by their lockers. Tucker was dressed in all black, Sam was a _real_ goth bird of happiness, this time, and Danny, well, was Danny.

"I'm gonna miss Paulina so much! I remember the first time she ever turned me down…" sighed Tucker, who spaced out for a minute.

"I just don't understand why you two loved her so much," Sam scoffed.

"Now that I think about it, I never really loved her. It was just lust," With that said, Danny pulled his books out of his locker.

"No way. Danny! You never really loved her! SAM'S GOTTEN TO YOUR MIND! DANNY! NO! COME BACK! SPEAK TO ME, MAN!" Tucker started babbling like an idiot. This drew the attention of everyone. "Um…please, go about your business. Ignore me."

"Welcome to the dark side, my friend," Sam said with a smirk.

"If you mean I'm going goth, then no," Danny replied cautiously.

"What? Suddenly 'dark' implies that someone is a goth? Just look at the author! She's totally into dark things, and she's no goth!" stated Sam. And, yes, it's true, I'm really into creepy things. Like ghosts! Speaking of ghosts, right that second, Danny's ghost sense went of, and black smoke swirled infront of him.

**Pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosis**

Squee! Cliffie! REVIEW! See ya!


	4. The BadLuck Penny

Hello, all! I'm inspired to update because there's a NEW EPPY OF DP TONIGHT! YES! EMBER! Heh, sorry. Anyway, I probably won't be updating for a while because I have summer camp…_camp…camp… _Sorry, couldn't resist. And I see that some people were trying to predict what happens next. Good for you guys (you know who you are)!

And, now for the reviews.

**shepyt:** Yes, I _am_ evil. People don't think so, but I am. MWAHAHAHAHA!

**onikaze: **Yes, they are so funny when they say, "Ghosts don't exist. You're a freak." I can't wait to rule over them. Yeah, people think I'm freaky, too.

**Eternity's Shadow: **NOOOOOO! NOT THE MUNCHKIN SONG! They were singing about poor Nessarose! Oh, sorry, just rambling about my favorite Broadway musical. I'm glad I made you happy.

**Faunamon:** I just _had_ to mention munchkins, didn't I? Oh well. Yes, she _is_ dead. I love that, don't you?

**KawaiiKuki: **Thanks. There's more to come!

**ANIME FAN ANGUS: **Harsh? Sorry, I was going for a happy tale involving the death of a _real_ wicked witch. Thanks!

**briana101: **That's a pretty good guess. It would make sense, huh?

Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom, Butch Hartman does. I also don't own the summer camp joke I put. Butch Hartman _still_ does. What, does he own _everything?_ Next you're gonna tell me he owns the Packers!

**Vlad: What's this about someone owning the Packers?**

**Me: Shut up before I hurt you, Plasmius.**

**The Bad-Luck Penny**

The smoke became a shadow-type person with a bad hairstyle. It was none other than…

"Spectra," Danny hissed, his voice coated in venom. The students all started screaming and ran away like the idiots they are. Yes, fools, run! Run for your worthless lives! MWAHAHAHAHA! Ahem. Anyway, two white rings formed around Danny's waist. They traveled up his body, changing his plain outfit to a black hazmat suit with white trim and a white letter D on his chest, his hair from black to white, and his blue eyes to a neon green.

He flew up into the air and threw a punch at the creepy, ugly, self-centered sillohuete. She dodged him and put him in a headlock. A really strong headlock. Danny gagged a bit as Penny (Spectra) began her villainous taunting.

"Your dead Paulina is dead, Danny. She was one of the few in this city who trusted you. The one who loved you is dead, so go on and grieve," she said, the presence of mock well emphasized in her voice.

"She may have loved me, but I didn't love her back. I don't even see why I liked her. She's not the one I really love," he said. Confusion crossed his face. Not the one he really loves? What the heck was he talking about? Paulina had always been the only girl he'd even given a glance! Well, with the exception of… _No, it's not true. We're best friends! I can't love her!_

Well, I'm sure you're all curious how Paulina's doing, right now. Well, let's go to the Ghost Zone and find out, shall we?

Paulina floated through the huge, creepy dimention. She now had green skin and red eyes. Her arms were in a position similar to when you are in the snow without a jacket. She was cold, frightened, and alone. She cried a little as she flew along. Isn't that just wonderful? Anyway, she came across a ghost who looked similar to a vampire. Cautiously, she approached him.

"Excuse me, sir," the teenager addressed the ghost, meekly. "Do you know where I might find Inviso-bill?" The ghost gave her a quizzical look. "You know, a ghost boy? White hair, green eyes? About fourteen?"

"You mean Danny Phantom? Why, are you an ally of his?" the ghost asked.

"Sort of. You see, I really, really love him. When I was alive, he saved my life. Do you know where he is?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell someone who loves him in such an idiotic way," the ghost replied coldly. "He is my enemy, and-" suddenly, the ghost got an idea. "Actually, I can take you to him. Follow me, young lady," the poltergeist said, trying to contain a smirk. Paulina, gullible idiot she was, smiled and gladly floated with the ghost, happy to have finally found a friend in this dark world.

"Thank you so much! By the way, what is your name?" She could hardly contain her excitement. She was going to see her ghost-boy again!

"Vlad Plasmius. And who are you?" Vlad asked warmly (well, as warmly as he could).

"I'm Paulina Sanchez. I died a few days ago after a fire."

"I'm very sorry to hear that, Paulina. Did you have a lot of friends?" Soon after that, Vlad regretted asking. She soon started rambling about how everyone loved her, and how her dad always got her whatever she wanted. _What a spoiled brat!_ the hybrid thought to himself. The two charged on through the Ghost Zone, Paulina talking all the way.

**pneumonoultramicroscopicsilicovolcanokoniosos**

Oh, I forgot to mention, this chapter is dedicated to my friend Rachel. Because she kept NAGGING ME! Ok, I'm done. Vlad obviously has something planned. But what is it? And why is Spectra there? Is this a coincidence? How should you know? You're all stupid! Just kidding. Reviews are good for the environment! Save our earth and review!


End file.
